


"...Until they come for you"

by SlicedMilk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Cannibalism, Cult of the Mirthful Messiahs, Cult of the Signless Sufferer, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Prison, Rebellion, Slow Build, War, Worldbuilding, blood caste, crazy amounts of worldbuilding, not quite sure how to tag this, trolldave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlicedMilk/pseuds/SlicedMilk
Summary: The Strider bloodline, being Sagittarius, are guards in The Grand Highblood's castle, they've managed to protect their shameful blood mutation for hundreds of sweeps, when The Sufferer and his family is captured, the Striders must choose to join the rebellion and help them escape or stay serving the indigo bloods and risk being found outWork in progressTrolldave TrollDirk TrollStriders





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been role-playing and messing with this idea for months, finally decided to write something on it  
> hope you like it  
> added a load of warnings just in case it gets intense in the future  
> Some chapter may be really boring, some will be incredibly detailed, sorry about that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rewrite of chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote the first chapter, but I left the old version up anyway, the old chapter 1 has infomation regarding an excecution date which no longer fits with the rest of the story, sorry

Your name is **Daveth Strider** , you are a **Sagittarius** and so you work for the **The Grand Highblood**. You've recently turned **10 sweeps old** so now you're **fully trained** , you work with your father **Dirken Strider** , you are both **guards** in the prison of the **Indigo Castle**.

 

It's a regular night when they finally catch 'them' they've caught the leader of the entire rebellion, the castle is a mess as soldiers rush around, there's a sense of panic and unease, but overall, everyone is proud of one another, after 5 long sweeps, half my life, they'd caught him, The Sufferer. The soldiers are covered in all shades of lowblood as they drag 'them' into the prison, me and my father stand on attention in the prison, as we're the best guards in the entire castle, The Grand Highblood is here too, The Sufferer is thrown into a cell, his descendants are thrown into their own cells too, they know better than to fight back in the presence of the most merciless troll on the entire planet of Beforus.

 

"Make sure these blasphemous motherfuckers stay in their damn cells or I will drain your blood and paint the walls with it!" The Grand Highblood growls at my father getting up his face, Dirken nods quickly

 

"Of course, my Lord" he says before The Grand Highblood turns to The Sufferer, Dirken is only scared of The Grand Highblood because if he finds out about his blood-my blood, he'll kill us, in less than the time it takes for your blood pusher to squeeze

 

"Don't worry" He teases the trolls in the cells "You won't be here long" He grins very wide and all his fangs are visible before he bursts into a growling laughter as he and everyone but me and Dirken leaves. The younger descendent looks scared, and he turns to The Sufferer with wide, panicked eyes, bright red and burning, he can't be older than me, he looks younger, but it might be that he's shorter.

 

"We're going die! We have to get out of here!" He snarls to hide his fear, The sufferer doesn't look strong enough to stand, his descendent however is a little spitfire and he claws at the bars and shakes them, I glance at Dirken from behind my shades, he shakes his head at me, we leave him to try and get out, eventually he gives up, realising that the only way to open the cells is to use a key, which Dirken has. Then it's quiet again for a long time, it's the next night before one of them tries anything

 

\---

 

Your name is **Daveth Strider** and...and you are **very tired** , you're not allowed to leave your post because, well... The Grand Highblood is a **huge** bulgelick

 

"Hey! You!" the younger descendant is trying to get my attention, I continue to watch the wall, my shades would hide it if I looked anyway. "Hey!"

 

"Karkat, stop it" The Sufferer cuts in "There's no use" He sounds weak and defeated, and it clearly catches Karkat off guard, he looks worried, scared

 

"But, we can't just stay in here and let them kill us, we have to get out!" he snarls again after a few moments of weakness "Hey you! Look at me you coward!" He shouts at me, I am looking at him now, but he doesn't know that, my shades are hiding my eyes, hiding the colour too, hiding the shame me and Dirken feel.

 

"Shut up." I growl quietly and he looks a little put off before he starts again

 

"You gotta let us out, you gotta break us out! They're going to _kill_ us!" I raise an eyebrow at him

 

"Karkat please" The Sufferer starts, I can see he thinks Karkat is going to get himself in serious trouble "We're not free anymore, stop before you get yourself killed, plea-"

 

"No! That fucker has the key and he could let us out right now" he growls while pointing at me, the other descendent pipes up now

 

"Please, name a price to free us, we'll do anything" I ignore them all and they hiss at each other as they argue. The door to the prison opens and they go silent, Dirken is finally back, he has their food for the night and he brings it to them, The Sufferer and the older descendent take it and seem thankful, Karkat, being the spitfire he is, hisses and pushes it away

 

"You want to starve to death?" Dirken hisses "Fine. We're not even meant to feed you, you should be thankful" he takes the food back and eats it himself, the other two tell Karkat off, but it's too late anyway. Then they're quiet again as they eat. We both know why we're being nice to them, we're mutants too, and we'd always told each other we'd help out any other mutants we came across, Messianhs know how we've both managed to keep the mutation hidden for so long.

 

A few hours later the younger Zahhak comes in (Equius I think he's called) He walks over to us, he's only a little taller than me, but he's seems a little intimated when faced with me and Dirken at the same time.

 

"Have they caused any trouble yet?" He asks Dirken as he glares at the Vantas'

 

"Not a sound" Dirken replies, Equius immediately notices that they've been fed

 

"What are you two planning?" Equius asks us, the others are always suspicious when you and Dirken are nice like this "You know these are high profile prisoners"

 

"We know" Dirken and I say at the same time

 

"You two know these prisoners aren't for you" Equius looks hesitant to confront us about it, he's sweaty from nerves and me and Dirken grin far too widely to make him more uncomfortable, mannerisms we'd spent sweeps perfecting so no one asks too many questions.

 

"Doesn't mean we can't dream of a feast" Dirken says darkly, nearly all the trolls in the indigo castle think me and Dirken are cannibals, it's a cover story for why we're nice to the prisoners, we say if the meat is relaxed when it dies then it tastes better, and people always stop asking after that.

 

"Damn cannibals" He mutters as he leaves, once he's gone the prisoners are staring at us both

 

"You're fucking _cannibals_!" Karkat sounds appalled

 

"Hush, we're not eating you" Dirken growls then we go back to our posts and do our jobs, we guard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short ;_; I'm working on the next chapter and I didn't want it to be too crazily long so this one had to be super short

 

Your name is **Karkat Vantas** and you are in  **The** **Grand Highblood's** personal  **Dungeon**  


 

How long have I been here? Weeks? months? Gog I'm not even sure anymore, the guards probably know, but they don't talk, except the one that's around my age, he talks sometimes, but he hadn't in ages, I actually really miss his voice, mainly because it is fucking driving me crazy how moody everyone here is, yeah sure, we're all going to die, but at least talk so I don't go crazy before I die. I let out a huff and my ancestor rolls his eyes, knowing I'm going to start complaining again

 

"You know I wouldn't complain if you bothered to talk to me once in a while" I start and Kankri sits up

 

"Karkat please, we're facing our death"

 

"It doesn't mean we should be moping about like this"

 

"Boys" our ancestor starts "We cannot get out without outside help, and I doubt we will get that, I've tried to talk to the guards, it's no use, we're here until they move us"

 

"And what happens when they move us, where will we be moved to?"

 

"The execution block" The younger guard says and we all fall quiet as look at him, that's our first warning to shut up, and we do.

 

A few hours later when I'm about to start again, the door to the dungeon opens, it's the blueblood who sends messages between the guards and the higher ups. The two guards look over to him

 

"Yes?" the older one starts

 

"The Grand Highblood has requested Daveth's presence, immediately" he looks nervous, the two exchange a glance, or at least I think they do, it's hard to tell because of the shades but when the blue blood leaves the two start to talk

 

"Why?" The older one asks

 

"I don't know"

 

"Does he know?" Know what, I wonder, there's a long pause

 

"He couldn't" The younger says before leaving and the older one looks very stressed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so the smut begins...

 

Your name is **Daveth Strider** and you are **scared** for your **Life** , you have been called to **The Grand Highblood's** Throne Room and you **do not know why**.

 

I enter the throne room, all the eyes start to follow me as I make my way in front of The Grand Highblood's Throne and I bow

 

"You requested my presence?" I ask, I am tiny in comparison to him; if he stood up I would just about come to the middle of his thigh. Everyone else in the room seems amazed that I'm not trembling in fear right now, being requested is never good

 

"I did." His voice is dark and gruff and I can hear the power his body holds as he speaks "Leave us," He demands and people rush to leave the throne room, they filter out and the heavy doors are closed behind them, and he stares at me for a while, holy shit is that unnerving "Twenty sweeps ago when your father, Dirken, first started working here, do you know what I heard?" he voice has this odd tone to it like he's playing with me

 

"No, I don't" I feel like this is a trick question, I'm terrified, but I think I'm hiding it okay

 

"I heard he was a cannibal." he says after a moment, what the fuck, why am I here, what does he want

 

"Yes, he is, we both are." I confirm for him, masking the confusion in my voice with a smirk, not forgetting the mannerisms I'd perfected, he's quiet again and he stands up off of his throne, looming over me. Holy fuck.

 

"I don't need to tell you that cannibalism is a sin, but you know that's not why you're here, or I would've done something about it when I first found out, no, you're not here for punishment" He grins "Not yet at least"

 

"So why am I here?" I ask finally, I really don't like being fucked with like this and I'm starting to lose my cool, he sits back down

 

"You're here because I'm bored and I need a kick of adrenaline" okay now I'm even more concerned and confused

 

"I don't understand, my Lord" I say, trying to stay in his good books

 

"You're a cannibal, yes?"

 

"Yes"

 

"So I want you to suck my bulge." I think my blood pusher just stopped

 

"w..what?" I practically pass out, the Grand Highblood wants me to suck his bulge, he must be joking "That's funny" I attempt to say

 

"I'm not motherfucking joking." He growls in deadpan and he can definitely see my panic now "you don't have a thing to worry about, you're not putting your damn bulge in a cannibal's mouth" In theory I have the power in this situation, but in practise, I'm not actually a cannibal and he is _The Grand **Motherfucking** Highblood_

 

"I really would rather not" I say weakly as I take a step away "I don't... I can't..." He tilts his head at me

 

"Scared?" he chuckles at me

 

"If you were me, and The Grand Highblood had just asked you that, wouldn't you be?" I ask "Not only are you the single most power troll on this planet, but you are also the largest" he smirks at me

 

"If I were motherfucking you, I would do what I was motherfucking told." I swallow hard, fuck, I don't have a way out of this. He leans back on his throne and beckons me to come to him

 

"Right here?" I ask awkwardly, he is probably the only person to have ever made a strider lose their cool

 

"Right motherfucking here" he seems pleased to have gotten this far, I take a cautious step towards him, I obviously still think this is a trap, he sighs "Get over here already, motherfucker has stuff he needs to do today, and so do you" I take a few more steps

 

"I'm really not meant to do this, Dirken-" I start

 

"What about him?" He sighs, looking annoyed that this is taking so long

 

"I can't because..." something clicks in his head

 

"Is Dirken your mate?" There is a much longer pause, he seems intrigued as I nod shamefully "You two sure are a pair, damn sinners" he grins again "I'm glad you're not indigo bloods, you would've lost your dark carnival tickets sweeps ago" I probably look like a kicked puppy "Well I don't care who your fuckin' mate is, get over here" he goes back to growling and I literally shake as I make the last few steps to his throne. He grabs the collar of my shirt and a second later I'm in his lap, I look very panicked and almost claw at him to steady myself "Watch yourself" He warns and I nod quickly as he moves me so I'm sat on his lap. Oh Gog, so much could go wrong, what if he sees my colour?! "Shades off" he says and I tense

 

"No."

 

"Excuse me?" He snarls

 

"I said no!" I hiss back and he wraps his hand around my throat

 

"I want them off" he growls darkly, squeezing my throat lightly, my breath catches and I almost bite my tongue, I have to think of something, fast.

 

"Only if you take your paint off" I counter quickly, I know how bad it is to be 'bare-faced' he looks like I've just asked him to cull his own descendent but he seems to get it and he lets go of my throat and I suck in a breath

 

"That important?" I nod  and he sighs "Fuck it, I don't care" he says and begins to undo his pants. I start to panic again, fuck, fuck this could not be happening, what choice do I have? "Calm down," He starts "I'm not going to fuckin' kill you for getting me off." I give him a look that says I don't trust him at all "You're smart enough to be cautious," He says to me "You're also too useful to kill." he's palming at his half sheathed bulge as he speaks, and my eyes are drawn to it, it's easily half the size of me, which is a terrifying thought alone, and I'm only guessing from what I can see so far "Like it?" he purrs mockingly as he sees my face, he takes one of my hands and puts it on his bulge. holy fuck, holy messiahs, I am touching The Grand Highblood's bulge, what the fuuuuuuck. "Get to work." He snaps as he starts to unsheathe properly at his touches. I take a deep breath before I start to move my hand across his bulge, I really hope he's not expecting me to take this whole thing in my mouth, I'd probably split in half. after a while I can see the base of his bulge, I can tell from the discolouration where it goes from purple to a much, much, darker purple. I look up at him uncertainly as it wraps around my arm "Go on, you're the cannibal" he urges impatiently as he unwraps it from my arm. It's common for higher ups to take a sex slave, but The Grand Highblood? Not so much.

 

"I really don't think I'll be able to do this..." I start, still shaking a little

 

"You don't have a motherfucking choice." He tells me. Come on Strider, you're a cannibal (you're not) Keep your cool, it's just a bulge the size of your fucking leg. I shut up and get to work, his bulge is fucking huge but it's still a bulge, and I know what to do with a bulge, Gog calm down Strider. I've been running my hand up and down it for a little while now, it's starting to get more slick. I'm sure my face is flushed right now, but he doesn't seem to notice. Gog just get it over with already Strider! I lean down just a little, where I'm sat means I don't have to move much, and I lick the side of his bulge cautiously, I'm still expecting to be killed for this- that didn't taste how I'd expected it to, he lets out an odd sigh and I assume it means I'm doing okay so far- not like I normally have a problem getting Dirken off at all, no of course not. "Strider..." He starts, oops, kind of forgot what I was doing, I lick his bulge again and squeeze lightly with the hand I have close to his base, if he wants me to suck his bulge that's exactly what I'm gonna do, cannibal tendencies and all. I take the end of his bulge into my mouth after a few more licks, the tapered tip of it wraps around my tongue and I have to really focus for a second. I'm lucky that his bulge is thinner than it could be, it's the length that's so intimidating. I suck on the tip harshly as I run my hands back up the rest of it. He seems to suddenly remember something and he grabs my collar again, dragging me up to his face "Nothing goes near my nook, got it?" He growls through his teeth and the sound rumbles in my ears. I nod "I motherfucking mean it, you touch it, you lose your hand" he warns

 

"I won't touch it" I confirm and he lets me fall back into his lap

 

"Good." I reposition myself and get back to what I was doing before, I slowly work his bulge into my mouth, it squirms in my mouth and my eyes water as I fight my gag reflex. I suck lightly at first, I can still breathe through my nose, I don't want to loose that. I keep going though, my jaw muscles complain and stretch as more tears work their way down my cheeks at the strain. His eyes are wide as he watches me, its unnerving, his glare is intense and off-putting. He seems to be getting a kick from it though, he does think I'm a cannibal, this could be straight up deadly for him right now, a lot of veins in a bulge. I take the moment to drag my teeth along the side of bulge, to remind him that I really **do** eat people(I don't), His hands tense and his claws dig into the arms of his throne. I smirk, but stop pressing my teeth to him, he lets out another sigh but it's half of a moan and I can tell he's starting to get worked up. This is terrifying, but he's right, I have the power here, well in theory, but in practise... No one in their right mind would ever bite The Grand Highblood's bulge. One of his huge hands finds my head and he knots his fingers into my hair, guiding my head up and down, thank Gog he isn't trying to force me even further down. What I can't fit in my mouth, I run my hands up and down. I can only fit at most a third of it into my mouth, even then it cuts of my breathing and hurts my jaw. I press my teeth to him again and his bulge squirms in my mouth, I let the pressure off and he rubs at the base of my horn "Is it tempting?" He starts "To bite me?" I nod the best I can and he bares his fangs as he moans again, a little louder than before. The noise bounces off the walls and echoes around the room, that paired with his claws pressed right against the ridge were my scalp meets my horn is starting to get me hot too. I start to speed up and he doesn't try to stop me, instead he urges me on with a half growl half moan and guides my head faster, I drag my teeth along him as my head moves up and he gasps, hissing at the sting and presses his claw harder against my head, he could easily break the skin and last thing I need is him seeing my blood, I ease off with my teeth and in return he eases off with his claws, seems like a mutual feeling, he won't rip off my horns if I don't bite off his bulge. "You're gonna swallow it" He pants roughly and I shudder on his lap, then I nod, fuck my life. He speeds up more, I almost gag, but I'd been doing so well that I force myself not to. I drag my fangs along him one final time just as I can feel he's about to come. He snarls and forces me further onto him and almost fucking drowns me with his material. He finally lets go off my head and I cough and splutter to clear my lungs of what I couldn't swallow. He watches me intensely again and eventually I sit up

 

"You taste good" I dare to purr and his eyes widen for a second before he snarls

 

"Don't get motherfucking used to it, go on, get back to your guard" He hisses and pushes me off his lap. I stand up and he looks me over, his colour is all over me, and I _smell_ of him, not to mention I look like I just sucked someone off, there's not exactly anything in the throne room I can clean myself off with. He waves his hand to dismiss me "Let the others know they can come back in" He adds as I bow and start to leave, he readjusts his clothing after checking his bulge for any actual bites. I open the door and everyone waiting outside looks straight at me, and they just _**know**_.

 

"He says you can go back in" I say as I leave, licking my lips boldly, because fuck them, I just did that, and I have to keep my reputation up. Then I walk away, acting like that was completely normal, and I notice with a smirk that they linger outside the throne room much longer than normal before they head back in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirken gets sassy with The Grand Highblood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry, I got so busy with work and I've only just gotten a chance to sit down and write something, thank you everyone for the kudos and comments!

Your name is **Dirken Strider** and your **Mate** and **Descendant** was called in front of **The Grand Highblood** and you **do not know why**.

 

 

He left a while ago now, I'm getting seriously worried and my nerves don't go unnoticed by the prisoners

 

"He's your descendent isn't he?" The Signless asks me, I look over to him

 

"Yeah, and my matesprite" I tell him, and it's probably the first time I've spoken to them at all, and the youngest, Karkat, looks even more appalled

 

"What the fuck!" He shouts "You're cannibals _and_ you're mates within your own bloodline!" He spits and I growl

 

"Karkat, hush, now isn't the time" The signless stops him from going on one of his rants "He's been called for by the highblood, this situation is more serious than the details of their relationship"

 

"But that's just wrong!" he says and I snarl at him and take a step towards his cell, he backs up and I genuinely look like I'm going to hurt him for a second but then the door opens. I turn immediately, Daveth is stood in the doorway and he smells... _wrong._ I stare at him wide eyed behind my shades, he's shaking lightly and his clothes are stained purple with slime. We stare at each other in silence for a few moments

 

"What. the **fuck**. Did he _do_ to you?" I ask darkly, venom in my voice, he winces. I already know, the three prisoners have gone silent, they know too. He sighs and takes a few steps towards me

 

"What do you _think_ he did" He hisses at me to hide how freaked out he is. I sigh and reach out for him

 

"I'm sorry" I start "I didn't mea-" I go to apologise properly but his lips are suddenly pressed to mine, he feels desperate and obviously very upset. I purr against his lips and wrap my arms around his waist "You're okay" I tell him "I'll fix it" he whimpers so only I can hear him "Flushed for you" I tell him quietly as I take his hand and start to lead him out. I snarl at someone I rank above to get people to cover our shifts for the next day, then I lead him back to our shared respite block.

 

When we get to our respite block I lock the door behind us and start to take his stained clothes off, he's falling apart now that he's safe and alone with me. He's shaking and sobbing, I've never seen him like this, I'm surprised he managed to keep his cool this long.

  I get the stained clothes off and get him into the ablutions block, I turn the water on and almost frantically start to clean him, he smells wrong, he doesn't smell of me anyone, and he's _mine_. It's bad, really bad, I have no idea what The Grand Highblood is trying to start, whatever it is, he's managed to panic both of us and thoroughly piss me off. Dave whines under my fingers and I can smell the fear he feels "It's okay, I'm here-"

 

"I betrayed you" He whimpers "I should've let him kill me instead, I should've-" he breaks into sobbing again

 

"No, Daveth... You didn't betray me, hey," I turn his head gently to face mine "You did what you had to, it's okay, I'm not angry... at you" He seems to calm slightly "I'm angry at _him_ " I continue "And I'm going to let him know that." my tone doesn't leave room for argument and he stays quiet as I finish washing his body. He's much calmer now, and I bring him into an almost forceful kiss, but he understands. He doesn't smell of me anymore, my mark on him is weak; and that will not do. Daveth purrs weakly against my lips and I stop. I really don't want to overwhelm him after what he just went through but I need to get my smell onto him again. I sigh and turn off the water, leading him back into the respite block to dry him off, once he's dry I get him into his coon and stay until he's asleep, I don't let him fuss for long, I have a lot to do to fix this mess.

 

\---

 

I use large, angry strides to get myself to The Grand Highblood's throne room, obviously news spreads quickly, because everyone is watching me like they know what happened. I shove past the guards outside the door and push them open. The Grand Highblood looks at me with surprise and irritation at my intrusion.

 

"Dirken Strid-" He goes to start telling me off for bursting in

 

"Save it." I spit and everyone looks stunned, you don't _ever_ talk to The Grand Highblood like that. He growls, and it's louder than any noise I could ever make

 

" **Excuse me?** " He snarls but the returning look I give him isn't apologetic

 

"Excuse me?" I ask, half laughing "Excuse _you_!" I growl and he stands up off of his throne with a snarl. I hold my ground "Care to explain to me why my **mate** came back to me smelling of you and stained purple!" I hiss and he's silent for a few seconds

 

"What are you going to motherfucking do about it, Strider?" He finally says "You know you won't win this fight" his hand closest to his clubs twitches, he stares me down

 

"You think I'm the moron for coming here? What sort of moron pisses off the leader of their guard and a known cannibal?!" I counter and he scoffs

 

"Like you'd ever attack me" I'm quiet for a moment and the atmosphere is so thick you could cut it with a knife

 

"If you ever touch him again, _I will eat you_ " I growl and The Grand Highblood looks genuinely concerned for a second

 

"You'll never stand toe to toe with me, Strider, you'd need an army of cannibals to take me down" he says with a smug grin and I smile a sick, dark smile, it's all teeth and a few of The Grand Highblood's advisors looks a little spooked

 

"You think me and Daveth are the _only_ cannibals here?" I ask suggestively and the atmosphere shifts

 

"Blasphemy!" The Highblood roars "Who else!" He snarls at me, demanding to know

 

"Sorry, I've been busy trying to keep my mate calm, I think I forgot" I hiss and turn on my heels to leave. The Grand Highblood growls as I leave but knows he has nothing he can do to make me tell him. I turn when I get to the doors and start to close them "Don't do it again." I tell him once more before I slam the doors closed. I walk down the corridor and once I'm around the corner and out of people's sight I lean against the wall and sigh, my blood pusher is racing from how terrifying that was, I get up off of the wall and sprint back to my respite block, firstly to get myself away from there in case they feel like casing me and secondly to get me back to Daveth in case he wakes up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more smut! You guys get fan service before crazy shit goes down

Chapter 5

 

Your name is **Dirken Strider** and your mate is **falling apart** at your **finger tips**

 

I purr again to try and soothe him, when I'd come back to our block he'd been a complete mess. He's shaking and whimpering and it breaks my heart, I bring him onto my lap where I am sat on the floor and kiss him gently, he makes a little distressed noise but then relaxes slightly and after a moment he melts into the kiss. He's completely falling apart, I've never seen him so shaken up. He wraps his arms around my neck and kisses me again, by force of habit my hands rest on his hips

 

"I'm here, you're alright" I tell him, trying to calm him down more, he's scared.

 

"I need you to fix it"

 

"Of course, tell me how to fix it"

 

"Claim me again." I take a deep breath, he's right, that's what I need to do, he doesn't smell of me anymore, he doesn't have my claim on him anymore. Instead he smells of The Grand Highblood, and it's just **wrong** , he's meant to smell of **me** , he's _my_ **mate**. I nod

 

"Okay, I'll fix it Daveth, I promise" He whimpers again in response. He's still naked from being cleaned up, I kiss his chest working my way up to his neck to lick his scent gland, at first he just smells scared but I run my hands down his body and purr, and it slowly gets him worked up and he relaxes more and more until he smells aroused. I rub at the tip of his bulge, it's only partly unsheathed so I work to get it all the way out, he moans quietly and presses back into my touches. I can feel my bulge sliding out of it's sheath and I start to get my pants off. Daveth helps, and I let him, I might be the one leading but he's the one with the control, he knows that, I want him to do what he wants not what I want. He gets them off and I get my shirt off and he leans down and plants a kiss right above my bulge, I gasp quietly "You don't have to-"

 

"I need to" He cuts me off and starts to take my bulge into his mouth, I moan lightly and thread my fingers into his hair. His eyes are closed tightly and he looks upset still, like he's trying to prove something. I rub the base of one his horns and he relaxes a little more, he bobs his head, slowly speeding up. I moan louder and rub his horns harder, he purrs and keeps going. Eventually he pulls off of me and pants, he looks like he might cry, I wrap my arms around him and bring him closer to kiss him, that seems to help a little. I decide to move, I get up and take him with me, holding him against me as I walk, I put him down on a table and kiss him again, he loops his legs around my hips and uses them to pull me flush against him. my bulge finds it's way into his nook quickly and he moans, gripping onto my arms, laying back on the table. I lean down and kiss him again as I roll my bulge into him, he moans into my mouth and I move one hand to on of his horns. He moans again, louder this time, starting to move back against me. This feels right, it feels good and right, I have no idea how anyone in their right mind would say this was wrong. He arches underneath me, bringing me back to the situation at hand, I roll my bulge against that good spot again and he chirps, he's drooling and his eyes are closed again-this time with bliss. He looks gorgeous like this, I twist my bulge inside of him and he gasps, purring drowsily, I love how soft and pliant he gets when I do this to him. I notice hot red tears on his face and I nuzzle him "So flushed for you" He whimpers the words to m quietly and I kiss him again

 

"Flushed for you too" he whimpers again when I say it in return and I coo at him, purring as I continue to roll my bulge into him. His little gasps and quiet moans gain and edge to them that I recognise to be him getting close. I use my foot to fetch the bucket from under the table. Daveth arches again as I press again against his sweet spot, he writhes underneath me and moans my name as he comes, I take a deep breath and lean down, and I bite him. He yelps as my teeth slice through his skin, this is me reclaiming him, I hate hurting to but it's a necessary evil, the bite makes his nook tighten around my bulge, I purr against his neck, withdrawing my teeth as I pull out of him just in time to avoid using his nook as a bucket. His material flows off of the table and into the bucket, mixing with my material that I managed to aim into it. I lean down and nuzzle him again, taking a deep breath, he smells right again. He's limp and floppy and his limps are like liquid and he's _**gorgeous**_. I pick him up and he purrs blissfully. I carry him to the ablutions block and get him into the bath. I clean him up again and then clean myself, h falls asleep in the bath while I'm cleaning myself. He's warm and comfortable and relaxed, and I don't want anything else for him. Eventually I have to take him out of the bath, I dry him off and then I get him into our coon, getting in it behind him, he falls back asleep with a purr and I go shortly afterwards.

 

\---

 

Your name is **Karkat Vantas** and it has been a **long week**.

 

The two regular guards were gone for two days, and when they came back the younger one was different, he seemed more fragile, it wore off over the week but he still flinches whenever the door opens, he's scared of who it will be. The older one is much more aggressive now too, much more snappy, he's protecting his mate, I guess I understand but it's still not very pleasant. That's what's made the week so long and draining, normally I was the one who kept talking no matter what, but I just can't anymore, I'm tired, I don't want to be here anymore, I just want it to be over. My brother and father seem even worse than normal because I've given up, I was trying so hard for them, but I can't anymore.

 

Someone comes in, they talk to the older guard for a moment then leave, he turns to us "Your execution dates have been solidified" He tells us, the younger one says something to him that I don't quite hear. I turn to my family, they look distressed and disheartened. I would normally snap at them about it but I don't have the energy.

 


End file.
